Vilain ou pas vilain ?
by fears of life
Summary: "Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue dans ce premier numéro de 'Vilain ou pas vilain', l'émission qui défait les réputations de nos méchants préférés grâce à une équipe impartiale : j'ai nommé Satan, maître des Enfers, et Tony Stark, génie à la langue acérée"


_Attention, cette fiction est à prendre au 666e degrés !_

«Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenu dans ce premier numéro de ''Vilain ou pas vilain ?'' l'émission qui défait les réputations de nos méchants préférés grâce à une équipe impartiale : j'ai nommé Satan, manitou suprême de la confrérie des vilains et maître des Enfers, et Tony Stark, génie, milliardaire, playboy, et philanthrope à la langue acéré !

Le principe est simple, ce soir nous recevrons un super-vilain, et notre équipe se chargera de le juger : Notre chère Stark nous parlera de ce qu'a fait le vilain, et le diabolique Satan prononcera le verdict : Vilain ou pas vilain !

Je vous pris d'accueillir ce soir notre invité … Lord Voldemort !»

Celui-qui-a-mouru avança alors dans la salle sous les applaudissements, dédaignant le public et prenant place dans son fauteuil.

Tony prit la parole.

-Alors, mon p'tit Voldy, …

-Comment oses-tu m'appeler, sale moldu, être insignifi...

-Suffit Voldy ! Là tu la boucle, ici c'est moi le patron !

Le Voldy en question lui jeta un regard rouge (étant donné qu'il a les yeux rouges, c'est plus pratique).

-Donc, je disais, mon p'tit Voldy, j'ai vu tes films, et c'est pas du jolie-jolie … Sur tous les plans ! Déjà, parlons de ton physique, essayer de ressembler à un serpent, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour diriger le monde ! Ça fait pas sérieux mon gars ! Là on te prend au mieux pour un amoureux de la nature, au pire pour un zoophile extrême, et tu comprend que niveau crédibilité c'est pas l'idéal. De nos jours ce qui marche le mieux c'est le méchant séduisant. Faut suivre le mouvement papy ! Si t'as une belle gueule c'est vraiment plus pratique pour se faire une armée, si t'es séduisant t'as déjà des filles par paquet qui viennent te soutenir dans tes délire mégalo, et si t'es vraiment sexy tu peux carrément avoir ta propre armée de fangirl ! Et je te dis pas comment c'est redoutable la fangirl, mieux que ta psychopathe dévouée, Bellatrix là …

Mais bon, vu que t'as pas de nez, les fangirl tu laisse tomber ...

Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris sérieusement ? Tu t'es trompé de mur à King's Cross ? Et puis t'es chauve, ça, ça va pas du tout ! Sans parler des yeux rouges, ça fait vraiment toxico … Voldy, t'as tout faux !

Et c'est pas le pire. La honte suprême c'est de t'être fait exploser par un bébé. Là, franchement, c'est pas glorieux. Et ton obsession pour un ado, c'est vraiment malsain ! Sans compter qu'au final tu t'en est prit plein la gueule et qu'il t'a buté. Et mourir c'est plutôt embêtant quand tu veux dominer le monde. C'est même très embêtant. Franchement, si t'étais vraiment motivé à l'éliminer, t'aurais pas du perdre ton temps à faire un petit discours sur le fait que ''c'est-moi-le-plus-fort-ouais-ouais-t'as-vu'', tu fais ça à chaque fois et au final il arrive toujours à se barrer sous tes yeux ! T'es pas très malin en fait ! Et puis t'aurais du essayer de gérer tes problème de colère, tuer tous tes mangemorts sous prétextes que ça va pas comme tu veux c'est le meilleur moyen de te retrouver seul comme un con parce que t'auras éliminés tous tes partisans.

On va quand même finir sur une note positive : c'est vraiment sympa de ta part d'avoir à chaque fois attendu qu'Harry ait passé ses examens avant d'essayer de le tuer, c'est rare de nos temps de trouver quelqu'un qui se soucie de l'éducation des jeunes !

Allez, je te laisse la parole !

-Imbécile de moldu, sous-race, je vais te tuer et danser sur ta tombe, puis tuer toute ta famille avant de t'arracher les...

-Merci pour ces aimable paroles Voldy ! Je laisse désormais la parole à Satan, à qui revient l'honneur de décider si notre vilain en est bien un :

-Voldemort ! J'ai étudié ton cas et ait écouté les critiques de Mr Stark à ton égard. Tu as échoué dans ta tâche. Ta conquête du monde n'a pas marché. Tu n'es pas un vilain. Et ma sentence est irrévocable.

Un petit mot pour la fin ?

-Vous n'êtes que des …

-Passionnant !

«C'était votre émission du lundi, ''Vilain ou pas vilain ?'' présenté par Satan, Tony Stark et la-mystérieuse-voix-off ! A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau super-vilain !»

_Voilà ! Donc c'était ma première fiction, j'espère que ça vous aura plût ! S'il vous plaît, laissez une petite review ! Si l'histoire vous plaît, je pense faire une suite avec comme ''invité'' Loki :)_

_xx_


End file.
